Frustration
by Schriftsteller
Summary: Michonne and Rick venture into the thick brush of the forest that towers near the prison. While on this venture, Michonne and Rick will be forced to either tell each other how they really feel about each other, or kill each other in trying to escape the awful fate of the walking dead. (Rated T because of violence and other things)
1. Threat

The sun's rays shone all throughout the dense,  
>cluttered forest. Leaves of gorgeous, autumn colors blanketed the ground. Everything looked like an illustration from a child's fairytale... despite the fact that cannibalistic monsters roamed the Earth.<p>

Michonne and Rick slowly crept through the forest. The sun was setting and it was becoming difficult to see; Michonne's long, black hair wasn't making matters any better. Every few seconds, Michonne would have to push long strands of hair from her face.

But what was truly exasperating Michonne? Was it the fact that her clothes smelled of dead cow? Her tank top was stained from dry blood and her pants were completely tattered, as well as being excruatingly uncomfortable.

That wasn't it. Maybe it was how her shoulder ached like it'd been shot? Swinging a sword every day for the past year does that to you. But no, Michonne longed for comfort.

The closest friend Michonne had ever had is now dead; Andrea.

Michonne really missed Andrea.

Rick watched Michonne slowly make her way through the forest. The woman was lost in thought.

"Maybe she's thinking of Andrea..." Rick thought to himself.

He ran his fingers through his tangled, filthy, dark brown hair. How he longed to be at the prison with Carl and Judith. Life was truly depressing without Lauri. The kids need a mother but she's been long gone.

Lori died. T-Dog died. Amy died. Dale died. Everyone is dying. But how is this news? Death shouldn't be surprising anymore; or heartbreaking at that.

Michonne paused for a moment and looked at Rick.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"To find supplies, where else?" Rick replied.

Michonne gritted her teeth. Her expression went from blank to completely pissed off.

Rick stopped walking and looked at the sour expression gave him.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't have be such an ass to me." Michonne retorted, "You aren't the only one who has experienced loss in the group."

Rick walked up to Michonne, stomping his feet. His adrenaline levels rose and sweat began to drip from his forehead. Frustration, hate, depression and anger all filled body.

"Listen here 'Miss Perfection,' but you're not the only one who's in a pissy mood either." Rick rebuked, "So stop acting like you're the queen and get over yourself. Grow the hell up."

Michonne withdrew a pistol from her pocket of her pants. "Take it back, or I swear to God I'll blow your head off right here." 

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is the first chapter in a (<em>HOPEFULLY<em>) very long fanfic. I love Rick X Michonne. It's one of my favorite pairings. So, I'm too tired to check for grammatical errors and misspellings right now. Comments and reviews are appreciated! **

**-Schriftsteller**


	2. Run

Rick's eyes shot open faster than a bullet. His eyes navigated from Michonne to the barrel of the gun. His body began to go numb.

"M-Michonne... Put it down." Rick said, stuttering on every syllable. All he could think about was Carl and Judith.

"Take it back." Michonne repeated. Her tone was grim and full of malice.

"I'm sorry. Now get the damn gum out of my face!" Rick glared, his eyesbrows arched like a cat's back, eyes full of hate.

Michonne rolled her eyes and returned the pistol to her back pocket. She turned around, only to be face-to-face with a walker.

She jumped, attempting to retrieve her pistol.

The walker pinned her to the ground, attempting to feast upon her jugular vein. Michonne was trying to hold the undead monster from her face, but it was stronger.

She could smell its rotten breath. The scent of pennies and rotten, dead animal filled Michonne's nostrils. Chunks of decaying skin hung from the walker's body and rested on Michonne's torso; but the most terrifying and excrutiating part was just looking into the zombie's eyes.

The walker's eyes were a very milky, white color. Butchered blood vessels were visible and you could see that the person who use to inhabitat this walking corpse was long gone.

Rick ran over and jerked the zombie from Michonn's body. He slammed it to the ground and began to violently smash in the walker's skull. In only a matter of seconds, pieces of decayed brain and shards of skull were scattered across the ground... and Michonne.

He looked down at Michonne and began to smirk.

"What?" Michonne asked abruptly. She looked at her clothing and noticed that she was covered in brain.

"It's not like you haven't been covered in guts before. Grow up." She wiped off bits and piece of brain and stood up, releasing a small grin.

Everything was quiet. Then, Rick heard a faint growling noise. It slowly began to grow...

Michonne looked in the direction of where the first walker originated and saw a mile long horde of monsters.

"Run." The two said simutaneously.


End file.
